


[14.23]

by LettersFromAphrodite



Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Water Sex, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersFromAphrodite/pseuds/LettersFromAphrodite
Summary: Was Hyunjin your witch familiar, or were you his mate?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Original Female Character(s), Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Series: Tales about Witches and Wolves [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934872
Kudos: 49





	[14.23]

«Come on,» you whispered to yourself, clenching your teeth as if it would have made you reach even further. «Damn these silver azaleas, growing in a place like this.» you mumbled, outraged at the herb’s natural habitat as you brushed with your middle finger the wild herbs growing on the edge of a cliff.  
Therefore, there you were, partially laying above the void itself, as you stretched out as far as you could, hoping the rock that you were gripping to balance yourself would not shatter in a moment like that. You kept brushing silver azaleas’ leaves few more times until you settled for using magic.  
«I’ll never make it like this,» you sighed, your eyes briefly flashing golden and suddenly, a small bunch of silver azaleas was finally in your hand. Your happiness did not last long; as soon as you touched the herbs, the rock under your hand shattered, leaving you to precipitate into the cliff.  
At least, this is what should have happened.  
The feeling of a warm hand immediately gripping your wrist made you look up, just to see a boy with long, black hair staring back at you with eyes full of worry. He effortlessly picked you up, and for a second you wondered _how_ could he be so strong without using magic.  
_“He must be one of the shapeshifters,”_ you thought. You have studied about them: people born with the ability to shift into any animal they knew, irrevocably gaining their qualities – sight, hearing and strength, even while in human form. “ _Or one of the wolves_ ”, you wondered, aware that a pack of wolves recently claimed the forest as their territory.  
«Ah! Thank you!» you cheerfully and proudly showed your small bouquet to the boy, still looking at you with concern. «These herbs have the stupid habit to grow in unusual places so I _always_ have to-»  
«Always? You always risk your life like that?» the boy’s deep and dumbfounded voice cut your sentence, and you stood up, brushing away dust and small grass blades from your skirt.  
«I _never_ risk my life.» you answered immediately, your hands on your hips. «I knew how to fly up eventually.» you spun on your heels with an amused giggle, heading towards the small basket few steps away from the two of you. It was as if you could feel the gears in the – handsome, boy’s head starting to move, processing the fact that you were a witch, and not a commoner.  
«Anyways, thank you so much,» you turned around, now facing the boy which standing up, easily towered above you.  
« **Hyunjin**.» he said, a small and polite smile on his lips.  
« **Hyunjin**.» you repeated before introducing yourself as well, silently admitting that he was definitely handsome up close. «Well, I have to go. I have many other herbs to gather before sunset. For example, fire fl-»  
«Do you want some help?» **Hyunjin** interrupted you, and you fell silent.  
Help? You never had any help during your gathering sessions, and especially, how could he be helpful?  
«Yes.» you immediately whispered, a strange pull you felt in your heart quickly pushed you to ignore your thoughts.  
You blamed the sunlight hitting your face for the blush that erupted on your cheeks as **Hyunjin** ’s lips parted to frame a beautiful, happy smile.  
«As I was saying!» you suddenly exclaimed, knowing that **Hyunjin** was aware of your sudden embarrassment, judging by his amused expression, «Fire flake flowers. They’re next.»  
«Lead the way, Ma’am.» **Hyunjin** smiled with the hint of a playful bow, before gently taking the basket from your hands. «But let me carry this.» you let him, a shy smile painting your lips and silently thanking _Fate_ for this meeting.  
You spent the afternoon roaming around with **Hyunjin** following you obediently, the two of you talking continuously. At the mention you were a witch, he confessed that he was a wolf.  
«That’s cool.» you nodded, «I never had a wolf for a friend.»  
«Who said we were friends?» **Hyunjin** playfully ruffled your hair, with a smile on his face.  
You spent the remaining of the afternoon explain some properties of the herbs you were picking up to **Hyunjin** , and if he was uninterested with your explanations, he never showed. Instead, he kept asking you questions, until the situation inevitably ended up with **Hyunjin** laughing at you because you got raisin on your hair. You sighed, as you brought as much hair you could in front of your face to examinate the amount of damage; eyes briefly flashing golden, you got rid of all the raisin, and **Hyunjin** immediately inched closer to your face.  
«That’s cool.» he said, your noses almost touching as he was busy studying your eyes, now back on their original colour. «Do they always change colour?»  
«Yes,» you smiled, placing your hands on his wide shoulders before gently pushing him back, your heart racing as if you had just climbed that cliff back up using your own strength. «They always do.» You turned around too quickly to notice that **Hyunjin** was looking at your figure with a soft smile on his lips and a faint trace of a blush on his cheeks.

«So… Goodnight?» **Hyunjin** tried, smiling as he offered you the basket full of herbs once you both made it safely in front of your house, the lanterns of the village illuminating the now dark ad moonless sky.  
You nodded, thanking him again. «Be careful on your way home!» you told **Hyunjin** ’s retreating figure as you were tightly grabbing the basket’s handles.  
It was dark, the streets were illuminated just enough to see where you were walking but, you saw clearly as **Hyunjin** turned briefly towards you, answering with a wink as his eyes flashed in two different, bright colours: blue and golden.

-

Spring, sunny afternoons were your favourites; meditating with the wind gently dishevelling your hair was a feeling you loved, and so you sighed, closing your eyes, your soul at ease while you were sitting in a flower field. Tranquillity spreaded in your senses, and you honestly could have stayed there all afternoon, until the rustling leaves of the bushes on your left caught your attention. Eyes snapping open, you decided not to move your head in order not to appear too alarmed - it could have been anyone, opting to follow the unfolding situations with wary eyes.  
All your resolution, however, melted into a thin nothing as soon as a large, big black wolf slowly walked out of his temporary hideout. Your head turned, and you locked gaze with his mismatched eyes.  
_“He has the same eyes as-”_  
« **Hyunjin**?» you quietly called out, unsure. You recalled **Hyunjin** ’s eyes flashing with two different colours few nights earlier, but you were not sure about his wolf form because after all, you have never seen it before. The wolf gracefully lowered his head, as if he was gesturing the hint of a bow, and as soon as your eyes met his blue and gold ones, you felt once again that pull on your chest.  
«I hope you weren’t try to scare me, puppy,» you smiled, before returning to your ministrations and closing your eyes once again, «it didn’t work.»  
You heard the wolf whiff, perfectly aware that if he were in his human form, **Hyunjin** would have scoffed at you. The wolf slowly circled your apparently helpless frame, before plopping down next to you, his head gracefully resting on his paws. **Hyunjin** glanced at you from the corner of his eyes, and you glanced back, before erupting in soft giggles and reaching out with your hand to scratch him behind his ears.  
You felt completely at ease, and you did not have to wonder about the reason why you felt the magic flowing in your soul growing powerful anytime he was close to you.  
« **Hyunjin** ,» you softly mumbled to the wolf which looked like he had fallen asleep. «Would you like to become my familiar?»  
**Hyunjin** ’s bright eyes stared at you for few seconds, before he tapped on your thigh with his nose, and you immediately understood that it was his way of saying yes.

Later that afternoon, **Hyunjin** woke up from his nap with a flower crown made with yellow and blue flowers gracefully hanging from his black ears.

-

The next time you saw **Hyunjin** , you were stark naked. You were quietly bathing in the river when once again; he quietly walked out from the bushes in his wolf form. Looking up at him, you admired how intimidating and graceful he looked. Water reached barely around your breasts, so you leaned your arms in front of you, resting them on the grass in order to partially shield your naked chest.  
Truth was, you did not mind for **Hyunjin** to turn back in his human form and join you.  
**Hyunjin** made his towards you, and unexpectedly licked your left cheek, making you turn around while laughing.  
«What was that for?» you asked, touching your cheek with your still wet hand, and he answered by plopping down on the grass in front of you, his head on his paws and his big, bright mismatched eyes burning into yours.  
«So, **Hyunjin** , I’m curious,» you tilted your head before placing it on the palm of your hand. «Are you hanging out with me because you’re my familiar, or because I’m your _mate_?» you saw the wolf’s eyes widen for a second, and you smiled, satisfied with yourself.  
_“So, I was not wrong.”_ you thought. You spent few days searching anywhere and everywhere in your books if the relationship with your familiar was supposed to make you feel somehow _enamoured,_ but you only found endless chapters about how powerful you should have felt.  
The thing was: you felt powerful AND enamoured, but anytime **Hyunjin** was in his human form, thoughts about kissing his full lips constantly intruded your mind. Knowing few basic things about wolves, you quickly catched up.  
A comfortable silence fell between the two of you once again, and thanks to the streaming water slowly flowing around your frame, you started to doze off, until you felt **Hyunjin** ’s nose insistently push your head to your side. Eyes falling open, you searched for any traces of something out of the ordinary towards the direction that he had pointed to, until you heard the noise of cracking bones, followed by a long sigh.  
You turned around, confusion written all over your face, the wolf nowhere to be seen. Instead, **Hyunjin** was standing in the water, reaching out to your nicely folded clothes in order to steal one of your thin leather strings in order to tie up his hair into a half ponytail.  
«Did that hurt?» you asked, focusing on his face and trying to ignore the fact that **Hyunjin** was standing stark naked next to you in the water.  
His arm brushed yours, and you felt a spark running through your body. «It doesn’t.» he explained with a smile. «We don’t feel anything, it’s just noisy.» You nodded, somehow glad that he would not feel any pain while switching between his human and his wolf form. **Hyunjin** placed his elbows on the grass behind him, relaxing in the water with his head thrown back, and you took the opportunity to steal glances to his toned body.  
«Oh, by the way,» as soon as **Hyunjin** turned his head towards you, you adverted your gaze impossibly quick, in order not to get caught ogling at his frame. «Who did you call “ _puppy_ ”, back then?» his hand moved quickly, gently but firmly grabbing your forearm and pulling you towards his body.  
You let **Hyunjin** easily manoeuvre you, so that now, you were standing in front of each other, your hands on his chest and his arms loosely wrapped around your waist, as he pulled you flush against his body. You blushed at sudden proximity, **Hyunjin** ’s soft breath fanning your cheeks, the boy staring at you with an amused expression on his face.  
« _You_ are the puppy,» you teased him, driven by a wave of confidence which made you lock your gaze with him, and he scoffed in answer, hiding a smile while turning his head. **Hyunjin** leaned down, and with a sudden, abrupt move, he picked you up, his hands under your thighs. Your arms flew around his neck with a shriek, your legs tightly circling his slim waist. Your noses were almost touching; **Hyunjin** ’s eyes once again burning into yours.  
«I dare you,» he whispered, inching closer and you instinctively parted your lips. «Say that again.»  
«I said you’re a cute, little puppy.» you mumbled back, your eyes shifting between his lips and his eyes, your left hand caressing his nape, leaving wet trails in his hair.  
**Hyunjin** scoffed, tightening his hold on your legs and immediately bucking his knees without any notice. His lips captured yours in the brief moment you were underwater, leaving you to wonder if it really happened as soon as he lifted you back up, his smug smile meeting your outraged shocked expression.  
«Now that the “puppy” thing is settled, let’s move to the next topic. Remember that-» **Hyunjin** face inched closer again, but suddenly froze in his movement as your eyes flashed golden. «Release me.» he sighed, rolling his eyes. «I won’t do that again.» he added in a monotonous voice, noticing that you didn’t break the spell.  
With a satisfied smile, your eyes flashed once again, and as soon as he was able to move, he turned your position around, so that your back was pressed against the rocky wall of the river.  
« _Remember that_ ,» **Hyunjin** said, gradually inching closer to your lips, «Before I was _your_ familiar, you already were _my_ mate.»  
«Do you ever shut up?» you mumbled, before connecting your lips together while tightly holding the hair on his nape.  
**Hyunjin** ’s kisses were passionate and rough, there was something almost feral in the way his teeth kept nibbling your skin and his lips constantly searching yours, as if you were the only grip to sanity he had. Despite being underwater, **Hyunjin** ’s hands travelling on your body felt like his touch was burning, leaving a path that instantly missed and longed for his passionate touch.  
That afternoon, **Hyunjin** made love to you as your back was tightly pressed against the rocky wall, and water flowed all around you. **Hyunjin** ’s thrusts were as passionate and as rough as his kisses, the water giving you both the sensation of him sliding even deeper in you, even if he completely bottomed out every time, just to pull away to leave you clenching around the tip of his length. You found out pretty quickly that your _mate_ was indeed a tease, alternating between fast, hard strokes and slow and deep ones, sometimes even waiting for you to plead him not to stop, even if this meant **Hyunjin** smirking against your skin with his teeth clenched in order not to pound inside you at the pace he wanted to. **Hyunjin** placed his left hand on the edge of the wall, next to your shoulder, his right hand sliding on your waist to push you even further against his body, using the water as his advantage to manoeuvre you even better.  
«Let me mark you,» **Hyunjin** ’s strained voice reached your ears, somewhere between your shared moans, «please.» his plead was accompanied by a harsh thrust hitting the perfect place inside you and you jolted forward, hugging him closer to your frame with a loud whine. **Hyunjin** never stopped his movements, never giving you proper time to think about it – you would have said yes regardless of the situation, but as your eyes briefly met **Hyunjin** ’s wolf ones, you nodded immediately.  
His mismatched gold and blue eyes stared at you with love and a hint of desperation, before a small and relieved smile danced on his swollen lips. **Hyunjin** pushed you even further against the rocks as he stilled inside you, kissing the crook of your shoulder before biting on it.  
You were his mate, now. Officially, irrevocably, for the rest of your lives. You felt his emotion flood in your soul, and you knew that it was the same for him. Feeling each other’s love, arousal and happiness was what triggered your orgasms, leaving you clenching with rapid sigh around your _mate_ ’s twitching length.  
**Hyunjin** was panting heavily, his forehead on your shoulder, holding you close even if he already slipped his now soft member out of you.  
«Thank you.» he mumbled, and you softly caressed his hair, wetting it once again, as you tried to catch your breath, too.  
«I would have said yes, regardless.» at your answer, you felt **Hyunjin** place a soft kiss on the mark e left, before inching back to look at your face.  
«You’re stuck with me, now.» **Hyunjin** softly pinched your cheeks using both his hands, taking advantage of the fact that now you were standing up once again. You stared back in his still blue and golden eyes, watching carefully as they turned back to normal.  
«Witches don’t have a way to mark a familiar, but we’ll settle for this.» balancing yourself on his shoulders, you softly kissed his forehead.

-

«Oi! Everyone! The watchdog came back!» you heard a boy joke, calling out for the rest of **Hyunjin** ’s pack as soon as you entered their territory.  
«Shut your mouth, Seungmin.» Hyunjin spat back immediately, and the other boy laughed loudly.  
**Hyunjin** introduced you to his pack and their mates – which surprisingly were all witches, and they all kindly and cheerfully accepted you, glad that **Hyunjin** finally found his mate.  
Changbin’s mate quickly explained you that the pack had been teasing him about being a witch’s familiar as soon as he came back home after he agreed to your proposal.  
«They’d been calling him “ _puppy_ ” for days now, poor one.» she added, shaking her head at the scene of the boys playfully teamed up and chasing **Hyunjin** , all of them in their wolf form.  
«Puppy?» you repeated before giggling, and the girl smiled with a nod. «Well, but it’s true.» you added with a shrug, seeing **Hyunjin** freezing in his tracks to look at you, growling. You didn’t need to feel his emotion to know that in his human form, he would have said something along the lines of «Not you, too!», and the others stopped as well, some of them rolling on the floor in what resembled a laughter.  
**Hyunjin** approached you quickly, and you giggled as you tried to hide behind Changbin’s mate. The black wolf was quick to prevent your action and pin you on the floor, preventing you from moving by placing one of his paws on the grass next to your head and the other one on your shoulder.  
**Hyunjin** started to pepper your face with small, ticklish lips, ignoring your requests for a truce hidden between giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, I hope you liked it! 🥰  
> If you want to read more of my works, find me on tumblr! [Letters From Aphrodite](https://lettersfromaphrodite.tumblr.com/) 💌


End file.
